parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristoff Hood
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "Robin Hood". Cast *Robin Hood - Kristoff (Frozen) *Little John - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Maid Marian - Anna (Frozen) *Prince John - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Sir Hiss - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Friar Tuck - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Alan-A-Dale - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Lady Kluck - Elsa (Frozen) *Trigger - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Nutsy - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Otto - Dilbert *Skippy Rabbit - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Sis Rabbit - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Tagalong Rabbit - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Mother Rabbit - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Toby Turtle - Wart (Arthur Pendragon) (The Sword in the Stone) *The Tournament Crocodile - Hades (Hercules) *Sexton Mouse - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Sister Mouse - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *King Richard - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Dave the Barbarian Scenes *Kristoff Hood Part 1. Main Title *Kristoff Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Kristoff Hood Part 3. Sykes and Robert Callaghan *Kristoff Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Sykes *Kristoff Hood Part 5. Stromboli Visits Cobra Bubbles and Dilbert *Kristoff Hood Part 6. Hiro's Birthday/Kristoff's Gift to Hiro *Kristoff Hood Part 7. Hiro Meets Anna *Kristoff Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Kristoff Hood Part 9. Sykes's Plan *Kristoff Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Kristoff Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Kristoff Hood Part 12. Kristoff Gets Seized *Kristoff Hood Part 13. The Attack *Kristoff Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Kristoff Hood Part 15. Sykes's Outrage *Kristoff Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Cobra Bubbles's Church *Kristoff Hood Part 17. Sykes's Idea About Cobra Bubbles *Kristoff Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Kristoff Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Kristoff Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Kristoff Hood Part 21. Kristoff and Anna's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Kristoff Hood Part 22. End Credits Movie Used *Robin Hood (1973) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) *Leroy & Stitch (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Dilbert (1999) *Goldie & Bear (2015) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Hercules (1997) *Histeria! (1998) *Tangled (2010) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Dave the Barbarian (2004) Trivia *Frozen was released four decades after Robin Hood. Gallery Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Robin Hood Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost as Little John Anna Render2.png|Anna as Maid Marian Sykes.jpg|Bill Sykes as Prince John Profcallaghan.png|Robert Callaghan as Sir Hiss Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Friar Tuck Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli as the Sheriff of Nottingham SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Alan-A-Dale NEWElsaPose.png|Elsa as Lady Kluck Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Trigger Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Nutsy Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Otto Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Skippy Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Sis Rabbit Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Tagalong Rabbit Carlotta in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Carlotta as Mother Rabbit Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart (Arthur Pendragon) as Toby Turtle Hades.png|Hades as the Tournament Crocodile LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Sexton Mouse CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Little Sister Mouse Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as King Richard Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Little John as a Fortune Teller JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Kuzco.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as Robin Hood as a Stork Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel